mane_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
MarshMarlowe
Marsh is an active member of Mane Chat. MarshMarlowe has been an active member of Mane Chat since February 2017 when she was added by Charles. Also known as Marsh, she is the chat's only certified milf member (even though she's probably younger than a handful of Mane members and not an irl mother). Marsh is notorious for joining calls late at night. She likes to post in the main, art, and political chats on the server. Personality A kind soul, always wanting to look out for her help and she ALWAYS makes sure that you drank water. She's the mom friend of Mane Chat, always willing to give kind words to anyone needing them. When she first joined the chat she could be irrational and paranoid over if the chat really enjoyed having her around but as time progressed, she's worked hard to improve herself and has grown a lot since then. She's a hard worker and will probably be your friend easily if you talk to her. Though don't let her kindness fool you, she gives no shit but will not take shit. If you mess with her or her friends she'll write you down on her shit list. Though she does make sure you deserve to be on there, she's trusting of her friends and will believe the best in a person if she doesn't have all the evidence to point out that they really are as terrible as others claim for them to be. She likes to be described as "Goth" and enjoys very dark subjects such as gore and death. Many would describe her tastes as edgy but she's just living out her dream of being a big goth milf mom. SCP Section M Marsh is a caretaker within the laboratories of the SCP Foundation's section M, she's in charge of taking care of the SCP's and most of them are fond of her except for SCP-11. Throughout the story she has the sole goal of escaping with Charles, her precious boyfriend. Her starting inventory items included a gun that she could use to kill SCP-323 if they ever used their more dangerous powers. Much like SCP-83, she had a negative affect by seeing dead loved ones, making it hard for her to interact with corpses. Later on into the comic she gained a sword from J.A.C.K. as her main weapon, which she then used to keep Colin and SCP-11 at bay so that they couldn't carry out more suspicious activities. It's worth noting that players while playing as SCP-20 chose to confirm Marsh's safety instead of finding out what information SCP-11 and SCP-83 got out of Colin. After the ending of the SCP comic, she is confirmed to have died by the hands of Will. Specialty Marsh has a noticeable specialty in agility, being able to climb up vents with little to no trouble unlike all the other characters. Marsh's 31 Days of Halloween Marsh's 31 Days of Halloween is a annual video series put on by Marsh during the month of October. It is currently in its second year of fruition. Marsh wanted to spice up the chat for Mane's most beloved holiday, Halloween. She will go about the last week of September compiling Youtube videos into a giant playlist to share with her fellow Manechatters. Category:People Category:Artists Category:Politically Questionable